ej_ausfandomcom-20200215-history
Code of Conduct
The Community’s Pledge In the interest of fostering welcoming and fun gameplay, we pledge to make participation in our community a harassment-free experience for all players, regardless of age, body size, disability, ethnicity, gender identity and expression, level of experience, nationality, personal appearance, race, religion, or sexual identity and orientation. Community Standards Examples of behavior that contribute to creating a positive environment include: * Using welcoming and inclusive language. * Being respectful of differing viewpoints, experiences, ages, and role-play styles. * Role-playing with good etiquette, including being mindful of god-moding, being patient with other players’ response times, taking turns in scenes with multiple players, and making sure a channel is free before starting a new scene. * Obtaining affirmative consent from an affected player before role-playing sexual activity between characters or physical violence or injury against a character, and, once consent is received, keeping said activities within the boundaries of what might have been seen on a cable 1990s television show. * Focusing on the fun of other players over strict adherence to historical accuracy. * Gracefully accepting constructive criticism. * Showing empathy towards other players. Examples of unacceptable behavior include: * Unwelcome sexual attention or advances (either IC or OOC). * Overly graphic content (content that would exceed that shown on a cable 1990s television show). * Trolling, insulting/derogatory comments, and personal or political attacks. * Public or private harassment. * Continuing with a triggering event/story-line when another player has voiced an objection. --Sharing or publishing another player’s personal or private information, such as real name, email, or physical address, without explicit permission Guidelines for Play In order to maintain a smaller overall group size, players are restricted to -3- active characters at any one time. These characters do not all have to be ones from Regency/80s (meaning if you want to play a brand new character you can) but at least one of your main characters needs to have been in the 80s server for continuity purposes. Even if a player has not reached their -3- character limit and would like to bring in a new character, the moderators do restrict new characters based on current gender ratios. (For example, if there are 13 boys and 9 girls, we would need more girls added before allowing another boy.). Additionally, preference is given first to those players with fewer characters and, second, to players with fewer of that gender. RP doesn’t happen in real-time, but scenes should be chronological as far as the characters’ who are involved and their timelines. We do not timey-wimey whenever possible. RP should happen in the designated channels in the 90s server so that all can read. We do not encourage private play. If, for any reason, a player wishes to join the server they must go through a moderator. The moderator will then inform the community and open up the floor for any player who may have concerns to privately contact a moderator. Moderators will work to seek resolution, where possible, depending on the circumstances and the people involved before the player joins the community.